


Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by DianaandAlicia



Series: Post Good Out Here [12]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, This Is Sad, and bad, you guys might hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you enjoy the story!

 

“This is all my fault.” Althea said, putting her head in her hands. 

“No, it’s not. We’ll find her and bring her home.” Victor reassured, patting Althea on the shoulder. 

The two were talking about Alicia. The day prior, she had gotten into an argument with Althea, wanting to move Mrs. Stubs from the chicken coop to her bedroom. Althea wouldn’t allow it, saying that chickens belong in the coop, not in the house.  

Not liking what Al was saying, Alicia had started crying, hoping her crocodile tears would sway Al into changing her mind. They didn’t, and after screaming at Althea, and saying that she hated her, Alicia went up to her bedroom to stay for the rest of the day. 

Sometime between going up to her room and lunch time today, she had left the property, with no weapons, no rations, leaving Nick’s flannel on the bed. Mrs. Stubs was gone, but as far as the little family knew, the chicken was all that Alicia took with her. Right now, Morgan, John and Luciana were in the woods looking. Victor and Althea stayed in the house in case Alicia came back home. 

“She has to come back right? I mean, she left Nick’s flannel behind. I don’t think she’d leave it if she wasn’t coming back.” Althea reasoned, hoping to God that Alicia would just walk through the front door. 

“Yeah.” Victor agreed. “If she was leaving for good, she would have packed the flannel, some rations and she would have tried to get her weapons from the pantry. Don’t worry Al. She’s coming back.” 

Althea sighed and put her head on the table, praying that what Victor was saying was true. 

Meanwhile, Alicia was walking along the road, holding Mrs. Stubs in her left arm. She had a stick in her right hand, the only weapon she could find on such short notice. The others still had the weapons locked away from when she went into Morgan’s room with a knife so she wasn’t able to get her gun, knives or her homemade weapon from the gun at the water park. 

Alicia was on her way to Miss Stella’s trading post. She wanted to ask the older woman some advice about how to make up with Althea. Miss Stella had experience in life and she was the only kind person that Alicia could think of that would give an unbiased answer, since the only other people she trusted lived in the same house. 

After a few more hours of walking, Alicia arrived at the trading post, seeing that the small parking lot was empty. The sign on the door said open so she knew she was welcome in the store. Alicia pushed the door open and went inside, not at all prepared when Miss Stella hobbled towards her, her dead eyes a blueish gray. 

Alicia didn’t have time to react except to let go of Mrs. Stubs and let out a scream when the dead woman’s teeth sunk into her throat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later, John, Morgan and Luciana came back from the woods, empty handed. It was starting to get dark and searching for Alicia would be useless until morning. 

Althea was a nervous wreck and everyone tried their best to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work. 

“I’m gonna go look for her.” Al said, getting up from her spot at the table. 

“Al, it’s dark, it’s late, it’s not safe to go out. We can start again at the crack of dawn.” John said, putting his gun back in the pantry. 

“But she needs me. She’s out there and she needs me.” 

“You’re right. She needs you alive and she needs you safe. If you go out so late, you could get bit, you could get hurt, anything could happen. We’ll start the search again tomorrow. I promise.” John responded, taking Al’s hand. 

“Do you think she went to Miss Stella’s?” Luciana asked. “It’s the only other place besides the farm that she’s been too.” 

“Althea and I can go look tomorrow.” Victor said. “She’s probably at Miss Stella’s. You know she’s safe if she is.” He added, to comfort Althea. 

“Yeah. Miss Stella would never hurt Alicia.” Althea said, believing with all of her heart that Alicia was at the small trading post. 

“We’ll leave before dawn tomorrow.” Victor said, and everyone went upstairs to get some sleep. They had a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow they were going to bring Alicia home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Althea and Victor left before the sun came up. They drove the few hours to Miss Stella’s and pulled up to the empty store. 

Both Victor and Althea slowly walked up to the door. They walked into the store and looked around. The place reeked of death and Althea stabbed Miss Stella as she hobbled towards the two. 

As the walker fell to the ground, both Victor and Althea looked her over.  

“She wasn’t bitten.” Althea said. 

“Well, she was getting up there in age. She probably died in her sleep or had a heart attack or something and then turned.” Victor explained, thinking of the only reason that made sense. 

“Do you think Alicia came here?” Althea said, looking around. The place was deserted.  

“Let’s look and see if there’s any clues.” Victor suggested, keeping his gun ready. 

The two slowly made their way through the store, coming up to an aisle that was filled with old pots and pans. Althea’s heart nearly stopped when she saw what was on the floor. 

Mrs. Stubs was lying dead in a pool of blood, chunks bitten out of her, and guts spilling out.  

“Oh no.” Althea breathed, stepping over the dead chicken. She and Victor rounded the corner into the next aisle and she stopped, her eyes filling up with tears of relief.  

Alicia was standing in the aisle with her back to them. Althea, overjoyed at finding her, wanted to run up and hug her but a suspicious Victor stopped her. 

Althea was so focused on the fact that they found Alicia, that she wasn’t thinking or hearing straight.  

She was confused at Victor holding her back, but it wasn’t until Alicia turned at the noise of them coming from behind her that she realized why. 

When Alicia turned, the first thing Althea noticed was red. Blood had sprayed out everywhere down her front from the wound on her neck. Alicia had been bitten, and the bite had been fatal. If Al had to guess, Alicia had only been alive a few seconds tops after being bitten. 

She also had blood all around her mouth, telling Victor and Althea that she was the one who ate Mrs. Stubs. The last things Althea noticed were the fact that Alicia’s beautiful green eyes had changed into the dull blueish gray of the dead and that her voice had been replaced with the snarls and hisses that everyone had grown accustomed to over the years. 

Before Alicia could get too close, Victor shot her, putting her down. Once she was on the floor, Althea’s shock wore off and she screamed, dropping to her knees and pulling the dead body into her lap. 

“Oh my god Alicia....” She sobbed, not believing that this was true. She sat there and sobbed, not knowing what to do. Victor was crying too, and the two sat there grieving for as long as they needed to. 

Forty-five minutes passed before they loaded Alicia’s body into the swat van. They also put a shoebox with Mrs. Stubs’ corpse in the van, so she could be buried too. 

John, Morgan and Luciana knew something was wrong the moment Al and Victor arrived home. Althea was still sobbing, even after almost three hours of driving. 

Upon seeing Alicia’s body, everyone else broke down, just as Althea and Victor did in the store a few hours ago. 

The next day, everyone got in the swat van and drove far from the house. They’d be coming back of course, but Althea felt that Alicia deserved to be buried next to her brother. Nobody objected to it so they drove to the tree that Nick was buried under. 

Alicia’s grave was right next to her brothers, and she was buried with his flannel. After burying Alicia, they dug a small grave for Mrs. Stubs, so she could be next to her owner. They all said their goodbyes and left the gravesite, to go back to a home that would now feel unfamiliar and empty. 

Althea didn’t really know how she’d go on now that Alicia’s gone, but she’d find a way to put a purpose in her life and she knew that with the others around to support her, they’d get through this eventually and persevere on to build a better future. Just like how Alicia would want. 

When they got back to the farm house, Althea silently went up to Alicia’s bedroom and took it all in. She grabbed one of the girl’s shirts and held it up to her face, so she could breathe in Alicia’s smell, not wanting to forget. She took the shirt with her and gave the room one last look. 

“Goodbye Baby Girl.” Was the last thing she said, before shutting the bedroom door behind her. 

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. This is the last Post Good Out Here story. Because of how crappy this back half of the season has been, I've gotten no inspiration like I'd hoped I'd get. I thought Althea and Alicia interacting in the second half would inspire new ideas but they haven't even said a word to each other in 4b so far so I'm calling it. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who read, left kudos and comments, I really hope y'all enjoyed reading this series as much as I liked writing it. School started up this week so I might be gone for awhile, but I promise I'll be back with more stuff when I can manage.
> 
> Thank you, see you soon.


End file.
